


Oh, che sarà

by raxilia_running



Category: One Piece
Genre: Embarrassment, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Atterrò a pochi passi dal parapetto e si voltò facendo una piroetta su se stesso. Di fronte a lui, seduto e con le braccia strette attorno alle sue adorate tre spade, stava Zoro. Dormiva della grossa con un’espressione della più profonda beatitudine stampata in faccia, se quel grugno perennemente incazzato potesse in qualche maniera assomigliare a qualcosa di lontanamente angelico.Le notti possono essere molto noiose se passate in solitaria a fare la vedetta sul ponte della Merry. Per fortuna Rufy può contare sulla compagnia del suo vice pronto, anche contro la sua volontà, a restare sveglio per chiarire certi suoi dubbi...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Allora. Questa non è una fanfic. E' un parto, di quelli estremi. Ho appena perso l'ultima sinapsi funzionante per scrivere la frase terminante di questa one-shot, credetemi. Era partita che doveva essere la descrizione del primo bacio di Zoro e Rufy [un po' un prequel di "Alla Fonda"], usando per di più il prompt del fanon fest "il capitano e il suo vice". E' diventato un mostro di dodici pagine dove la sottoscritta ha fatto la pericolosa scelta di addentrarsi nell'oscuro mondo della psiche contorta di Zoro e Rufy. Non ne sono uscita viva, mi spiace. E ho paura di quello che ho scritto. Tanta, tanta PAURA.  
> Ma basta sproloquiare, solo un paio di note necessarie: il titolo e i versi qui sotto vengono dalla canzone di Fiorella Mannoia e Ivano Fossati "Oh, che sarà", una bella canzone che vi consiglio. Oh, che sarà? Una stronzata colossale e perdonatemi la pessima battuta che mi faccio da sola. e_e La filastrocca che Rufy canta all'inizio è una mia personale creazione ispirata alla canzone delle isole che il capitano canta avventurandosi per la giungla di Skypeia. Sì, io sono folle. Buona lettura.

_“Ah che sarà, che sarà_   
_che tutti i loro avvisi non potranno evitare_   
_che tutte le risate andranno a sfidare_   
_che tutte le campane andranno a cantare_   
_e tutti i figli insieme a consacrare_   
_e tutti i figli insieme a purificare_   
_e i nostri destini ad incontrare”._   
**_{Ah che sarà – Fiorella Mannoia}_ **

«Il venticello viene da Sud  
E porta l’odore della sabbia del deserto;  
Il venticello viene da Est  
E porta l’odore delle spezie profumate;  
Il venticello viene da Ovest  
E porta l’odore del…»

Rufy saltellava pigramente da un pennone all’altro, sfruttando le sue braccia allungabili per girovagare sulla parte più alta della Merry. Quella notte era compito suo stare di vedetta ma, dopo un po’, passare il proprio tempo a fissare un orizzonte completamente piatto e monotono risultava alquanto scocciante.

Anche canticchiare vecchie filastrocche, però, cominciava a diventare stancante.

Noia, noia e ancora noia: detestava fare i turni di vedetta. La notte non c’era mai nulla di bello da fare, dannazione! Tutti dormivano sotto coperta e se si azzardava anche solo ad avvicinarsi a qualcuno di loro partivano tante di quelle imprecazioni che poteva contarsele tutte per il resto della notte. Anche quello sarebbe stato un buon modo di passare il tempo ma l’ultima volta Nami in persona era spuntata dalla camera delle ragazze e gli aveva mollato uno di quegli _smatafloni_ da far girare la testa per tre volte prima di riuscire a fermarla.

Quindi, niente visite sotto coperta.

Sbuffò, gonfiando le guance fino ad assomigliare a un pesciolino rosso particolarmente scocciato: niente nemici all’orizzonte, niente mostri marini, niente compagni con cui passare il tempo…

Si aggrappò all’albero di mezzana, appollaiandosi sulla punta e osservando il ponte della Merry: niente, tutto completamente vuoto, neanche qualche stupido animaletto capitato per caso con cui giocare. Avrebbe potuto mettersi a pescare, nella speranza di catturare qualcosa di grosso tutto per sé da far poi cucinare a Sanji. Oppure avrebbe potuto introdursi silenziosamente in cucina e svaligiare il frigori…

Lo sguardo di Rufy saettò sulla parte posteriore della nave, lì dove la poppa risultava semi-nascosta dai mandarini di Nami: fra le fronde verdi spiccava qualcosa di altrettanto verde che non era un albero e nemmeno foglie cadute a terra. Allora non stavano tutti quanti dormendo sotto coperta!

Un improvviso luccichio gli attraversò i grandi occhi scuri mentre si lanciava di schianto dal punto più alto dell’albero verso la poppa, evitando accuratamente anche solo di sfiorare i mandarini. Non era il caso di provocare l’ira violenta della sua navigatrice, dopotutto.

Atterrò a pochi passi dal parapetto e si voltò facendo una piroetta su se stesso. Di fronte a lui, seduto e con le braccia strette attorno alle sue adorate tre spade, stava Zoro. Dormiva della grossa con un’espressione della più profonda beatitudine stampata in faccia, se quel grugno perennemente incazzato potesse in qualche maniera assomigliare a qualcosa di lontanamente angelico.

Rufy alzò un braccio, preparandosi a svegliare lo spadaccino nel modo più rumoroso possibile, quando qualcosa attirò l’attenzione: il ragazzo stava borbottando nel sonno. Lo vide sbuffare sonoramente e arricciare le labbra in un broncio sgraziato, rimanendo con quella strana smorfia stampata in faccia per qualche secondo.

Il capitano si portò un dito alla cicatrice, grattandosela distrattamente mentre un pensiero che lo crucciava già da qualche tempo attraversava la sua testa. Quel movimento assonnato aveva all’improvviso risvegliato una certa curiosità che, per un verso e per l’altro, era rimasta abbastanza in ombra. Dopotutto, con tutte quelle avventure che vivevano navigando per la Rotta Maggiore non c’era modo di soffermarsi sui dettagli.

La noia, però, gli lasciava sempre abbastanza spazio per rimestare fra tutte le idee più o meno balzane che gli saltavano per la testa e ora, eccola lì la più balzana di tutte, almeno a suo parere. E poi, di fronte a lui c’era Zoro. Non se la sarebbe presa di certo a male se gli avesse chiesto quel favore, in fondo il compito di un vice era quello di aiutare il proprio capitano ogni volta che ne avesse bisogno e lo spadaccino non si era mai sottratto a…

Un altro pensiero si sovrappose a quello precedente: non poteva domandarglielo, avrebbe violato la “regola fondamentale”, come l’aveva definita Sanji. Cosa gli aveva raccomandato caldamente?

_« … Non si chiede, si dà e basta! È una questione di stile!»_.

Giusto, quindi non doveva parlare ma doveva agire. Ecco, quel modo di fare si confaceva molto di più a lui.

Riportò lo sguardo sul compagno, unendo il pollice e l’indice della mano destra a quelli della mano sinistra, quasi a volerlo incorniciare in una foto immaginaria. La posizione non era male ma con quella testa ripiegata ostinatamente contro il petto, come si poteva fare? Il cuoco della nave era stato chiaro su quel punto. Avrebbe potuto provare a spostargliela ma se avesse finito per svegliarlo avrebbe infranto la regola. Non si poteva fare!

Era ancora assorto in quelle considerazioni quando Zoro stesso lo cavò dall’impiccio, sollevando di scatto il capo e appoggiandolo contro la parete di legno alle sue spalle. Una sonora ronfata uscì dalle sue labbra spalancate, prima che richiudesse la bocca e ricominciasse a russare sonoramente.

Il capitano allargò le labbra in un sorriso soddisfatto, mentre ricongiungeva le dita e si apprestava a prendere la mira. Impiegò lunghi e preziosi secondi in quella operazione: si trattava di una faccenda terribilmente seria e non poteva certo sbagliare. Doveva essere preciso e agire prima che lo spadaccino potesse rendersene conto.

Un solo particolare non gli era mai stato molto chiaro e anche Sanji aveva taciuto sull’argomento, lasciando intendere che lo avrebbe capito da solo perché era un gesto perfettamente spontaneo. Non sapeva quanta forza avrebbe dovuto metterci ma credeva che più forte sarebbe stato il contatto, maggiori sarebbero state le probabilità di successo. Come in battaglia, no?

Gettò la testa all’indietro, tirando un respiro profondo: nulla spezzava il silenzio statico di quella notte noiosa eppure lui, in quell’istante, si sentiva quasi _nervoso_ , come difficilmente gli capitava quando si trovava di fronte a un nemico, anche più forte di lui. Ma, suvvia, in fondo sarebbe stato divertente, perché farsi assalire da tutti quegli inutili pensieri?

A chi non stava assistendo alla scena il rumore secco che seguì, confondendosi con lo sciabordare dell’acqua contro lo scafo della Merry, avrebbe ricordato soltanto quello di una palla di gomma che impattava violentemente contro un muro. Il suddetto muro, che poi tanto muro non era, non sarebbe stato molto d’accordo con quella visione delle cose, almeno a giudicare dal modo in cui imprecò sonoramente, portandosi una mano alla bocca e cedendo senza remore alla rabbia.

Essere svegliato in maniera tanto improvvisa e _dolorosa_ non era esattamente il massimo.

«Ma cosa diamin… Rufy?! Che accidenti credi di combinare?!».

Alzò lo sguardo: il suo capitano era a pochi centimetri di distanza dalla sua faccia e si stava passando una mano sulla fronte fissandolo con una strana espressione. Era… Disappunto?!

Prima lo svegliava in quel modo e poi si arrabbiava anche?!

Si passò la lingua sulle labbra, leccando via un rivolo di sangue. La forza di quel colpo gli aveva quasi fatto saltare un dente, maledizione! Ma cosa prendeva a Rufy a quell’ora della notte?! Prima che potesse rispondere in qualche modo, anche solo per mandarlo a quel paese, quello lo precedette strizzando gli occhi, scocciato.

«Uffa! Non mi sembra poi tanto divertente!».

Lo spadaccino sgranò gli occhi sempre più confuso, chiedendosi se fosse vittima dell’ennesimo scherzo o se Rufy avesse per la testa una trovata più assurda del solito. In entrambi i casi, non era un buon motivo per suonargli una testata all’improvviso e rischiare di spaccargli la faccia!

«E ci credo! Cosa ti aspettavi, che fosse piacevole prendere a testate la gente!?» esclamò Zoro senza preoccuparsi di abbassare la voce nonostante l’ora tarda. Quel colpo faceva un male cane e il fatto di essere stato colto tanto alla sprovvista non faceva che aumentare il suo disappunto.

E quell’immenso bastardo del suo capitano si lamentava pure! Era fatto di gomma, si doveva già ritenere fortunato a non essersi rotto il naso e invece, no, faceva anche i capricci!

«Ma Sanji aveva detto che sarebbe stato divertente!» replicò Rufy con fare piccato, incrociando le braccia e annuendo vigorosamente.

Un lampo di furia omicida attraversò gli occhi scuri dello spadaccino, mentre si portava la mano al fianco stringendo con forza l’elsa della sua adorata Wado Ichimonji.

«Che cosa?! Il cuoco ti ha detto che sarebbe stato divertente prendermi a testate?! Adesso vado sotto coperta e faccio una strage!».

Si apprestò ad alzarsi, pronto a tutto pur di punire l’ispiratore di quel pessimo gesto che aveva appena interrotto il suo sonno sacrosanto ma la successiva risposta di Rufy lo bloccò sul posto.

«No, Sanji non mi ha detto di fare proprio niente. Sono io che gli ho chiesto se sarebbe stato divertente» esordì, infilandosi nel naso un mignolo e rigirandolo per bene.

«Tu hai chiesto al cuoco se sarebbe stato divertente prendermi a testate?! Ma dì, ti sei ammattito?!» esclamò Zoro in un sibilo incazzato. Era praticamente senza voce per la sorpresa: quella notte Rufy doveva essere davvero più stralunato del solito perché riuscire a stargli dietro era praticamente impossibile.

«No! Uffa!» borbottò il capitano spazientito, scuotendo la testa e mettendosi le mani sui fianchi. La situazione era così semplice, perché mai il suo vice si ostinava a non capire? Insomma, ma doveva spiegargli proprio tutto?

«Io ho chiesto a Sanji se era divertente baciare una persona e lui mi ha risposto che lo era. Tantissimo».

Incrociò le mani dietro la schiena, rivolgendo poi al compagno uno dei suoi sguardi più assenti, come se gli avesse appena illustrato una completa banalità.

Zoro parve non cogliere immediatamente il senso di quelle parole, perché esordì con voce convinta: «Ma che diamine di discorsi ti metti a fare con quel cu… Che hai detto?!».

Sobbalzò, squadrando il compagno più e più volte come se all’improvviso non fosse più sicuro di quello che stava vedendo e sentendo. Probabilmente doveva avere le allucinazioni o forse il colpo di prima aveva procurato più guai di quelli che credeva. Magari si era completamente ammattito o stava sognando perché non era possibile che Rufy avesse pronunciato proprio _quelle parole_.

«No, senti, ripeti un attimo! Che diamine hai detto?! Tu hai chiesto al cuoco…?!» balbettò, accasciandosi completamento contro la parete di legno.

No, doveva avere le traveggole: adesso Rufy avrebbe parlato e gli avrebbe dimostrato che aveva capito male. Anzi, malissimo.

«Ho chiesto a Sanji com’era baciare» replicò il capitano sbuffando, senza comprendere tutta quell’esitazione, per una semplice testata per di più. Sì, insomma, le persone facevano tanto casino a proposito dei baci e poi erano una cosa così… Banale? E dolorosa, a giudicare da come aveva reagito Zoro.

E dire che lui si era fatto tutt’altra idea. Almeno, a vedere come gli altri davano importanza a quel semplice “appiccicarsi di facce” aveva creduto che fosse un gesto particolarmente intenso. Anche il cuoco gli aveva fatto tutti quei discorsi pomposi, al punto che era arrivato a credere ci fosse addirittura qualcosa di eroico in ballo.

«E poi lui ha cominciato a dire che era una cosa specialissima che potevi capire solo facendola e che quando un uomo e una donna si baciano succedono delle cose. Poi ha cominciato a sproloquiare a proposito di anime gemelle, persone speciali, chiari di lune e robe varie ma a quel punto io ho perso il filo» esclamò candidamente, incrociando le braccia dietro la nuca e dondolandosi avanti e indietro.

Non si curò per nulla dell’espressione totalmente scioccata comparsa sul volto dello spadaccino: se ne stava con la bocca spalancata a sbattere furiosamente le palpebre, nel vano tentativo di trovare le parole per esprimere il… Profondo sconcerto che stava provando in quel momento. Ma non era solo quello. E non bastava neanche il termine “confusione” a descrivere perfettamente i suoi pensieri. Era… Scioccato? Sconvolto? Istupidito? Un misto di tutto quello e anche di più.

Stava vivendo una di quelle rarissime situazioni in cui si trovava pericolosamente alle strette e non sapeva come reagire. E non gli sarebbe bastato agitare le sue adorate spade per risolvere il problema. Rufy che parlava di baciare la gente non lo potevi liquidare a spadate. Per lo meno, non era un metodo molto ortodosso…

«Ecco, appunto, un uomo e una donna! Allora perché… Perché diamine non sei andato da… Da una di quelle due streghe?» borbottò Zoro, riuscendo finalmente a mettere insieme quel poco delle sue facoltà mentali che gli concedessero di fare una domanda con un minimo di senso logico.

Rufy roteò gli occhi, immensamente scocciato, sollevando le braccia e intrecciandole sopra la testa.

«Ma io non avevo voglia di baciare Nami o Nico Robin…».

«E sei venuto proprio da me?! No, dico… Ma poi cos’è questa voglia di baciare tutto all’improvviso?!» sbottò lo spadaccino senza lasciargli neanche il tempo di terminare la frase.

Preferiva non sentirlo parlare ancora. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ma _aveva paura_. Di cosa, non lo sapeva neanche lui, era soltanto certo di avere una fottutissima paura che Rufy dicesse qualcosa… Qualcosa di spaventosamente strano che lui non voleva ascoltare. No, assolutamente, era tardi, meglio dimenticare tutta quell’assurda storia e andarsene a dormire senza farsi saltare strani grilli per la testa!

«Beh, volevo capire delle cose…» si limitò a spiegare il capitano, strisciando una ciabatta sull’assito di legno della nave.

Lo sguardo vagava nel buio della notte mentre Rufy ammutoliva di nuovo, dimostrandosi molto meno loquace del solito. Di fronte alle novità reagiva sempre con un certo entusiasmo e si stupiva di scoprire che in quel caso non era così. Era strano provare quel sottile nervosismo, soprattutto per lui che era abituato a lasciarsi scivolare gli imprevisti addosso senza troppo pensarci. E poi quella reazione tanto esagitata del suo vice lo scontentava in maniera profonda. La faccenda si stava rivelando più complicata del previsto ma lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di tirarsi indietro. C’erano delle cose che doveva capire e sapeva che soltanto Zoro poteva aiutarlo in quel frangente. Sarebbe riuscito a convincerlo in qualche modo.

«Però a quanto pare baciare non è affatto divertente e non so come faccia la gente ad andarsi a cercare una cosa del genere» sbuffò, aggrottando le sopracciglia e atteggiando le labbra a una smorfia imbronciata. E dire che si era fatto un sacco di aspettative su quella storia, che Sanji gli avesse raccontato un mare di bugie?

«Ma quello che tu hai fatto non è baciare! Quello è prendere le persone a testate, lo vuoi capire, maledizione?!» protestò Zoro, sempre più infervorato da quella conversazione completamente illogica.

«Vuoi dire che non si bacia in quel modo?» lo interruppe Rufy con fare incredulo. Probabilmente doveva essergli sfuggito qualcosa della spiegazione di Sanji o forse aveva osservato gli esempi sbagliati…

«Certo che no, diamine! Dì un po’, ma l’avrai vista anche tu gente che si baciava, no?! Non è mica una gara a chi si spacca i denti per primo!».

Lo spadaccino era visibilmente agitato. E non solo e soltanto perché ormai si era completamente perso in quella discussione senza né capo né coda, lui che di senso dell’orientamento era già abbastanza sfornito. Adesso doveva mettersi anche a discutere di argomenti che, francamente, non lo avevano incuriosito neanche di striscio per buona parte della sua vita. E per di più la persona che gli stava facendo tutte quelle domande era quella da cui mai si sarebbe aspettato un interessamento del genere.

Rufy, quel ragazzo impavido che viveva solo per la battaglia e per diventare il Re dei Pirati… Che diamine gli stava prendendo, adesso? Che avesse interpretato un po’ troppo alla lettera la promessa che Zoro gli aveva fatto di diventare suo _compagno_? Oh, al diavolo, il suo capitano non aveva mai avuto la voglia di perder tempo dietro a simili smancerie. Esattamente come lui!

«Quindi mi stai dicendo che…».

Qualsiasi cosa Rufy avesse intenzione di aggiungere, non ne ebbe il tempo. Un oggetto non meglio identificato passò sibilando sopra le loro teste, andando a schiantarsi contro il parapetto della nave.

«Adesso basta! Brutte bestie fate un po’ di silenzio! Qui c’è gente che vuole dormire!».

La voce di Nami, terribile e stridente, si levò come un ciclone improvviso nel bel mezzo del mare, gelandoli sul posto.

«Piantatela di litigare o vengo io lì a farvi passare la voglia!».

«Ma noi non stavamo litig…» provò a spiegarsi il capitano ma una mano dello spadaccino saettò verso di lui, tappandogli prontamente la bocca.

«Sta’ zitto!» lo ammonì Zoro in un sussurro incazzato. Dato che il ragazzo dava tutta l’impressione di volersi liberare da quella presa non gradita che lo costringeva al silenzio, lo spadaccino se lo tirò contro tenendolo ben stretto per le guance.

«Non risponderle o quella ci ammazza di botte! Tutti e due, capito?! E tu non hai voglia di passare il resto della notte tramortito contro il ponte della nave, vero?».

Rufy scosse violentemente la testa, acconsentendo a quella richiesta fatta con voce a dir poco disperata. Nami parve essere soddisfatta dal subitaneo silenzio di tomba che seguì alle sue parole e non si premurò di uscire sul ponte per cercare i due _disgraziati_ che l’avevano interrotta nel bel mezzo del suo meritato sonno. Fu la salvezza per entrambi i ragazzi: se li avesse beccati seduti poco lontano dai suoi adorati mandarini, difficilmente avrebbero visto una nuova alba.

Rimasero immobili per qualche secondo, il tempo di sentire i passi di Nami allontanarsi sotto coperta, fino a svanire nella rinnovata quiete di quella notte sul mare. Zoro neanche sospirò, troppo occupato a considerare a quale pericolo era scampato. Solo quando Rufy sbuffò sonoramente contro la sua mano, si ricordò di liberarlo dalla morsa ferrea in cui lo aveva intrappolato.

«E adesso, se proprio devi parlare, vedi di fare meno casino possibile!» sibilò spazientito, mentre il capitano si massaggiava le guance con un’espressione colma di disappunto.

Era stato interrotto proprio quando stava per porre una domanda fondamentale.

«Ma io…».

«Shh! Abbassa la voce!».

«Ma io volevo chiederti soltanto una cosa» borbottò Rufy, cercando di abbassare la voce quel tanto che lo spadaccino non si allarmasse e la piantasse di interromperlo.

«Sei tu quello che si è messo a urlare all’improvviso senza un motivo».

Zoro strabuzzò un tanto d’occhi di fronte a quelle parole, sbottando in un: «Cosa credevi che doves…» prima che il ragazzo si portasse un dito alla bocca, intimandogli di abbassare la voce esattamente come aveva fatto poco prima lo spadaccino con lui.

«Cosa credevi che dovessi fare?» replicò alla fine, reprimendo a fatica l’impulso omicida di saltargli al collo. Il fare provocatorio che il suo capitano sapeva assumere quando decideva di mettersi di traverso era davvero difficile da tollerare mantenendosi calmi e tranquilli. E lui ancora doveva capire perché diamine continuava a sopportarlo senza reagire in maniera violenta.

«Spunti all’improvviso prendendomi a testate e poi pretendi di baciarmi…».

Lo spadaccino sputò fuori quell’ultima parola in un borbottio difficilmente comprensibile. La questione si faceva sempre più spinosa di secondo in secondo. Aveva sempre creduto di essere impermeabile a quel genere di beghe romantiche e fino a quel momento era stato così. Perché, _come al solito_ , bastava che arrivasse Rufy per far crollare le sue sicurezze in un botto solo come un castello di carte in equilibrio precario?

«Ecco, appunto. Cosa mi stavi dicendo prima?» intervenne il capitano, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui e fissandolo con uno sguardo che il ragazzo non avrebbe esitato a definire “inquietante”. Era la tipica espressione che assumeva ogniqualvolta decideva di andare in fondo a qualche sporca faccenda. Si poteva star sicuri che non si sarebbe fermato finché non avesse raggiunto il suo scopo che, in quel momento, sembrava essere quello di baciarlo.

Sì, era una situazione decisamente spaventosa.

«Mi sembravi informato. Insomma, quindi c’è una tecnica particolare per baciare una persona? Tipo, prendere la mira o buttarsi più velocemente o magari…».

«Ma no, ma no!» protestò Zoro, agitando le mani davanti al suo viso in un impeto di stizza. Va bene che lui non era propriamente un esperto in quel campo ma sembrava proprio che Rufy fosse ancora più a digiuno delle più elementari conoscenze… O lo stava drammaticamente prendendo in giro?

«Non… Non c’è bisogno di tecniche particolari, devi soltanto avvicinarti alla faccia di una persona in maniera normalissima e… E baciarla! Insomma, come altro te la devo mettere?! È come imparare a camminare, non è che posso spiegarti come devi muovere le gambe!».

Stava sudando, letteralmente, per cercare di argomentare un gesto che non aveva affatto bisogno di essere discusso. Per come la vedeva, si trattava di un’azione tanto istintiva e naturale che non era necessario neanche pensarci sopra. In realtà, neanche lui sapeva fino in fondo come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi, non ci si era semplicemente mai soffermato troppo su quelle smancerie. La sua vita era stata tutto un “devo diventare il miglior spadaccino del mondo” e “ho fatto una promessa alla mia migliore amica”. E a quei due imperativi categorici si era aggiunto il terzo e altrettanto importante “seguirò il mio capitano ovunque mi porterà”. Non credeva certo che fosse compreso _anche quello_ nella promessa!

«Sarà ma io non ci capisco niente… Non è che potresti ripetere la spiegazione?» esclamò Rufy con un’espressione scettica stampata in volto.

«Bah!» sbottò Zoro passandosi una mano sulla faccia. «Si fa prima a farlo che a dirlo!».

Avrebbe voluto mozzarsi la lingua.

Avrebbe voluto mozzarsela con i denti, perché neanche il privilegio di usare la spada e fare in fretta doveva darsi.

Poi avrebbe voluto tornare indietro nel tempo, zittirsi e svanire da quel ponte all’istante.

No, doveva mantenere la calma. A tutto c’era rimedio. Magari aveva parlato a voce eccessivamente bassa e Rufy non aveva capito nulla. E poi non doveva per forza interpretare quella frase come un invito a passare alla _pratica_ , poteva benissimo chiedere soltanto altre spi…

Il sorriso grande, a dir poco sfavillante, che comparve sul viso del capitano infranse tutte le sue illusioni in un solo istante. Oh no, il ragazzo aveva capito benissimo ogni parola e aveva inteso la sua frase nel senso peggiore che potesse darvi.

«Va bene! Facciamolo allora!» esclamò entusiasta, appoggiando le mani a terra e sporgendosi verso lo spadaccino con aria convinta.

Venne intercettato da una mano, che lo afferrò saldamente per la nuca impedendogli di avvicinarsi ulteriormente.

«Ehi ehi ehi! Vacci piano! Aspetta un attimo! Aspetta un maledetto attim… Mmph!» borbottò stizzito prima che Rufy sollevasse una mano, tappandogli la bocca con tanta efficienza da rischiare di farlo soffocare.

«Eh, l’hai detto tu che non dovevamo urlare, altrimenti Nami ci scopriva! Abbassa la voce!».

L’avrebbe considerata una premura nei suoi confronti se non fosse stato per quel sorriso sornione che il ragazzo aveva stampato in faccia. Si stava chiaramente vendicando di essere stato zittito qualche minuto prima, era indubbio.

Non era, però, il caso di perdersi in quei dettagli. Zoro rinunciò a qualsiasi ripicca, inspirando molto, molto profondamente, prima di stringere i denti e ignorare la provocazione.

«Sì, ho capito… E leva quella mano!» replicò a voce notevolmente più bassa, afferrandogli un polso e scostandosi la mano dalla faccia.

Quando rialzò lo sguardo non poté fare a meno di sobbalzare violentemente: nel bel mezzo di tutte quelle manovre assurde non si erano accorti di essersi avvicinati parecchio. Rufy si trovava inginocchiato fra le sue gambe, con una mano aggrappata al suo ginocchio, e incombeva su di lui al punto che Zoro si era ritrovato costretto a schiacciare completamente la schiena contro le assi di legno alle sue spalle.

«Allora, che cosa aspetti?» esclamò Rufy con voce impaziente e lo sguardo fisso negli occhi scuri e confusi del suo compagno.

Lo spadaccino scosse vigorosamente la testa, digrignando i denti prima di sputar fuori un’imprecazione a stento soffocata: «Che cos’è tutta quest’impazienza?! Non… Mica ho detto che volevo essere proprio io a farlo! E… E poi se hai fatto tutte quelle domande al cuoco, perché diamine non hai chiesto a lui di… Di farti un esempio?!».

Nonostante il desiderio impellente che provava di sfilarsi da una situazione difficile, Zoro trovò una certa difficoltà nel dare quell’ultimo suggerimento al capitano. Gli dava fastidio l’idea che Rufy perdesse il suo tempo in simili “passatempi”; che poi decidesse di farlo proprio con Sanji, rendeva il tutto ancor più insopportabile. Lui, però, in quelle assurde beghe non voleva entrarci, anche a costo di contravvenire a un ordine del suo capitano. Per quanto, in quell’ultimo caso…

«In effetti, Sanji mi sembra molto più esperto di te» convenne il ragazzo con tono noncurante.

Lo spadaccino digrignò i denti, senza tuttavia rispondere a quella constatazione: va bene, lo sapeva anche lui di non essere esattamente molto portato per la vita di società ma non c’era bisogno che quello stupido gli ricordasse quanto fosse fuori dal mondo. Detto da lui, per di più, suonava come una presa in giro di cattivo gusto.

«Però io non voglio baciare lui. Voglio baciare te» aggiunse quasi subito, annuendo più e più volte come a confermare con i gesti quella sua risoluzione.

Zoro trattenne il fiato, non sapendo se reagire in maniera violenta a quell’affermazione o continuare a fare domande, con il rischio che la situazione degenerasse proprio nella direzione che lui non voleva imboccare. Ma si parlava pur sempre del suo capitano, la persona che aveva deciso di seguire anche in capo al mondo, colui per il quale avrebbe combattuto fino a diventare il più forte degli spadaccini, perché nulla di meno avrebbe potuto essere il compagno del futuro Re dei Pirati. Ci aveva messo il cuore in quelle promesse, ci credeva e ci avrebbe creduto fino in fondo. E allora… Che fine aveva fatto tutta la sua risoluzione, all’improvviso? Possibile che una richiesta tanto stupida riuscisse a mandarlo in crisi fino a quel punto?

A parte la totale assurdità di quella situazione ai confini del surreale, Rufy gli stava facendo una richiesta non da poco: per quella che era stata la sua esperienza di vita, sarebbe stato mille volte più semplice buttarsi in combattimento contro un mostro della fascia di bonaccia piuttosto che scambiare un singolo e misero bacio con il ragazzo. Non sapeva neanche da dove cominciare e, peggio ancora, a differenza del compagno non riusciva a guardare la cosa in maniera tanto ingenua e tranquilla.

Si era sempre tenuto lontano da quel genere di situazioni, un po’ perché non gliene era mai fregato troppo, e un po’ perché non faceva per lui perder tempo in gesti così… Così scontati. O almeno così gli apparivano. Troppo comodo nascondersi dietro il presunto significato profondo di un normalissimo scontro di bocche per non prendersi le proprie responsabilità. Le promesse, che fossero d’amore, d’amicizia, di rispetto, di fedeltà assoluta a un unico ideale, si mantenevano coi fatti e col sudore della fronte. Non c’era certo bisogno di giri di parole!

Il fatto che in quel momento l’unica persona che sembrava aver sempre concordato con lui su quel modo di vedere la vita si presentasse con quella richiesta mandava all’aria ogni sua certezza.

Avevano… Avevano davvero bisogno di fare una cosa tanto… Tanto superflua? Diamine, erano un vice e il suo capitano, non due ragazzini sentimentali! Non bastava tutto quello che vivevano ogni giorno a rendere il loro legame già sufficientemente forte? Che bisogno c’era di spingersi fino a quel punto?

Ma lo sguardo con cui Rufy lo stava fissando pareva terribilmente serio, quel genere di espressione che assumeva ogni volta che si apprestava a fare qualcosa che richiedeva il massimo del suo impegno e delle sue energie. Poteva scontentarlo soltanto per… Per delle sue sciocche esitazioni? Che diamine, probabilmente era soltanto una delle mille e assurde curiosità del suo capitano. Anzi, tanto meglio che lo avesse chiesto a lui e non a qualcun altro. Lui, per lo meno, non avrebbe mai approfittato di una situazione del genere.

«Proprio me, eh?» borbottò alla fine, non del tutto convinto, riportando lo sguardo sui grandi occhi neri del suo capitano.

«Ma si può sapere perché diavolo all’improvviso ti è venuta tutta questa voglia di… Baciarmi?».

Deglutì a fatica, sentendo l’improvviso bisogno di bere qualsiasi cosa, foss’anche acqua di mare, pur di scacciare quel fastidioso magone alla gola che non accennava ad abbandonarlo. Quanto ancora avrebbe potuto sentirsi in difficoltà prima di arrivare al limite della sua personale sopportazione?

«Non lo so. È che ho iniziato a pensarci da un po’…» replicò Rufy arricciando le labbra con fare pensoso. Non comprendeva il perché di tutta quell’esitazione da parte del compagno. Che stesse provando la stessa agitazione che sentiva lui in quel momento? Beh, allora era meglio risolverla subito la questione, invece di lasciarla in sospeso.

«E sento che tu sei l’unico che può aiutarmi a capirci qualcosa. Allora, ti va di darmi una mano, Zoro?».

Lo spadaccino sospirò pesantemente, abbassando il capo quasi in segno di resa. Poteva sottrarsi a una richiesta simile? Poteva dire di no a quel paio d’occhi neri che lo fissavano nel buio, colmi di aspettativa? Poteva, sinceramente, negarsi di fronte al sorriso incerto del suo capitano?

«Bah… Vieni qui…» esclamò in un borbottio quasi inudibile. Si premurò di tenere lo sguardo ben fisso verso l’assito di legno del ponte mentre se lo tirava contro, tenendolo per il polso che ancora stringeva fra le dita.

Rufy non fece alcun genere di resistenza, lasciandosi afferrare dalla mano del compagno e finendogli quasi addosso. Lo spadaccino se lo ritrovò a pochi centimetri di distanza dal viso, che continuava a fissarlo con i suoi occhioni spalancati, senza accennare a volersi muovere da quella posizione.

«Sì… Però… Senti, così già cominciamo male!» sibilò Zoro con impazienza, afferrandolo per la nuca con la mano libera e sistemandosi alla meno peggio contro la parete alle sue spalle, per evitare di scivolare all’indietro sul più bello. Si trovavano in una posizione già abbastanza scomoda di per sé, era un miracolo che fosse notte e fossero soli. Se qualcuno, anche solo per sbaglio, li avesse visti in quell’istante, lo spadaccino giurava che si sarebbe andato a sotterrare da qualche parte per la vergogna. Tutto questo dopo aver fatto strage dei testimoni, naturalmente.

«Perché, che ho fatto?» replicò tranquillamente il capitano, fissando lo spadaccino in placida attesa di qualsiasi consiglio che gli indicasse cosa fare e come farlo. Si fidava di lui e nonostante non gli sembrasse propriamente nel suo elemento naturale, sapeva che avrebbe trovato un modo di risolvere la situazione senza fare troppi danni. Si parlava di Zoro, dopotutto: non c’era nulla che non fosse in grado di fare, ne era certo.

«Non… Non puoi fissarmi a quel modo, altrimenti è peggio!» borbottò lo spadaccino spazientito. «Devi… Devi chiudere gli occhi, non si bacia la gente a occhi aperti!».

«Ma… Sei sicuro?» replicò Rufy, lanciandogli un’occhiata scettica. «Quando uno combatte mica chiude gli occhi! Poi rischi di farti male!».

«Non… Dammi retta, la battaglia non c’entra!» esordì Zoro, scuotendo la testa. «In questi casi… È meglio tenere gli occhi chiusi. Fidati… Fidati di me e andrà tutto bene».

Pietosa bugia. Il vice non avrebbe mai mentito al suo capitano ma in quel frangente era decisamente meglio uscirsene con una mezza verità come quella piuttosto che rischiare altri cinque minuti di nervose chiacchiere senza senso.

«Se lo dici tu…» annuì alla fine il ragazzo, stringendo poi gli occhi ben forte, quasi per paura di contravvenire a quell’ordine.

Un rantolo soffocato sfuggì fra i denti stretti dello spadaccino. Ecco, adesso si era infilato nei guai con le sue stesse mani: c’era Rufy vicinissimo a lui, fermo e immobile che aspettava di essere… Di essere _baciato_ e doveva essere proprio lui a farlo! Maledizione delle maledizioni e adesso da dove diamine doveva cominciare? Meno male che almeno quello sciocco non si era messo in testa di arricciare le labbra in qualche smorfia strana o, ne era sicuro, gli sarebbe venuto da ridere e sarebbe stata la fine.

«Ehi, Zoro…? Sto aspettando?» borbottò il capitano a mezza voce, sollevando appena una palpebra per osservare i movimenti del ragazzo.

«Sì, sì, sto arrivando! Non essere impaziente! E… Chiudi quegli occhi, dannazione!».

Lo spadaccino aumentò la stretta sulla sua nuca, tirandoselo vicino e cercando, disperatamente, di mostrarsi molto più sicuro di quanto non fosse in realtà.

Cos’era quella pazzesca onda di adrenalina che gli stava montando in corpo, adesso?! L’ultima volta che ricordava di essere entrato tanto in fibrillazione era stato all’epoca del suo scontro con Mihawk. Peccato che quel genere di esaltazione fosse parecchio diversa da quella che stava provando in quel momento.

Fissò per qualche istante il volto quasi appiccicato contro il suo: non lo rendeva affatto più tranquillo continuare a guardarlo in quel modo, forse avrebbe fatto meglio a seguire il consiglio che lui stesso gli aveva dato e serrare le palpebre, buttandosi senza stare troppo a pensarci. Maledizione, e se avesse sbagliato mira e si fossero scontrati di nuovo?

… Ma cos’erano tutte quelle esitazioni?! Insomma, era solo un dannatissimo bacio!

Dall’altra parte Rufy era ormai un fascio di nervi. La pazienza non era mai stata il suo forte ma capiva che, in quel momento, a parlar troppo rischiava di rendere Zoro ancora più agitato. Tutta quell’attesa non gli faceva affatto bene: arrivato a quel punto cominciava a credere di aver chiesto qualcosa di impossibile al compagno.

Qualsiasi pensiero, però, si dissolse nel nulla nell’istante in cui percepì lo spadaccino chinarsi su di lui. Doveva essere vicinissimo perché avvertiva chiaramente il suo respiro contro le proprie labbra. Avrebbe tanto voluto aprire gli occhi, anche solo per dare una sbirciatina, ma sentiva che se si fosse mosso proprio in quel momento avrebbe rischiato di rovinare tutto.

Ci pensò Zoro a mettere fine a tutta la sua impazienza, accostandosi al suo viso fino a premere le sue labbra contro quelle del capitano. Quel primo gesto non ebbe un grande effetto su Rufy. Gli sembrava soltanto che lo spadaccino gli si fosse appoggiato contro e gli veniva quasi da dire: “Insomma, piantala di starmi parcheggiato sulla faccia a quel modo”.

Poi il ragazzo si mosse, con una certa esitazione: si rendeva ben conto che a restare immobile in quel modo non avrebbe risolto nulla. Strusciò le labbra, cercando di districarsi da quella specie di contatto a bocca chiusa che non ricordava un bacio neanche per sbaglio. Il compagno sembrò volergli andare incontro, cominciando semplicemente a replicare i suoi gesti. Quasi non se l’aspettava l’improvviso sobbalzo che lo colse, stringendogli lo stomaco in una morsa feroce e dolorosa. Quel gesto stava rivelando spaventosi effetti collaterali che lui non aveva affatto calcolato. Non… Non era propriamente vero che fosse poi una cosa così scontata. O almeno, baciare il suo capitano si stava rivelando molto più _coinvolgente_ di quanto non avrebbe creduto.

Rufy, dal canto suo, si sentiva il cuore battere come impazzito al centro del petto, tanto forte che ogni pulsazione si ripercuoteva con violenza nei suoi timpani, fin quasi a stordirlo. Lui era fatto di gomma, poteva sopportare una pressione tale senza troppi problemi ma Zoro…? Va bene, lui era altrettanto forte ma quella sensazione era così… Strana. Non gli era mai capitato prima di provare qualcosa del genere, era peggio che cadere in mare e venire sommersi dalle onde. Anche in quel caso non trovava le forze per reagire all’urto ma, a differenza di quando affogava, gli sembrava di non avere alcuno scampo. Zoro non poteva salvarlo perché… Beh, perché stava annaspando insieme a lui.

Si staccò all’improvviso, producendo un rumore molto simile a una bottiglia di sakè stappata all’improvviso. Rimasero nel buio della notte a riprendere fiato, gli sguardi che appena facevano capolino dalle palpebre socchiuse, senza osare guardare nella direzione dell’altro. L’imbarazzo che aleggiava su di loro, come una cappa nebbiosa, era palpabile: nessuno dei due si sarebbe mai aspettato di reagire a quel modo a un gesto che, fino a quel momento, li aveva interessati poco o nulla.

Soprattutto, non avrebbero mai creduto che potesse essere in qualche maniera _piacevole_ fare una cosa del genere. Era stato tutto molto strano, forse anche troppo rapido, e non riuscivano in alcun modo a raccapezzarcisi.

Fu Rufy il primo a spezzare quel silenzio precario, prorompendo in un incomprensibile mugugno.

«Che c’è?» sbottò Zoro, ancora senza fiato.

«Faceva male…» si limitò a rispondere il capitano, fissandosi la mano ancora appoggiata al ginocchio del compagno.

«È normale! Se ti attacchi alla mia faccia in quel modo, rischi di strapparmele le labbra!» replicò lo spadaccino, passandosi una mano sulla faccia.

«No, non la bocca. Faceva male… Qui» concluse il capitano battendosi il petto con un pugno. Aveva un tono tremendamente serio mentre pronunciava quelle parole.

«A te non… Non ha fatto male?».

Zoro sollevò la testa incrociando lo sguardo del ragazzo e sentì, un’altra volta, il medesimo sussulto all’altezza del diaframma, come se il suo stomaco avesse improvvisamente deciso di mettersi a ballare il tip-tap coinvolgendo tutti gli altri organi in una danza scatenata.

«N… Beh, magari più in basso…» ammise con una certa riluttanza, passandosi una mano sulla pancia. Assurdo, all’improvviso sembrava si trovassero in uno studio medico a discutere dei rispettivi sintomi di un morbo a loro sconosciuto.

«Però… Alla fine non era male, anzi…» aggiunse Rufy, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui. «È strano, non è che magari ci siamo presi una brutta malattia? Ho sentito che se ti fa così male il petto può venirti un infarto… Magari dobbiamo chiedere a Chopper di visitarci…».

A quelle parole lo spadaccino strabuzzò gli occhi. Oh certo, ci mancava soltanto che il ragazzo se ne andasse dal medico di bordo e gli dicesse: “Senti un po’, Chopper, ieri sera io e Zoro ci siamo baciati e adesso mi fa male il cuore. Che dici, è una malattia grave? Si muore?”, e poi potevano anche andare a buttarsi a mare entrambi!

«No! Ma che… Non c’è bisogno di scomodare Chopper!» si corresse Zoro, abbassando il tono di voce prima di ricominciare a strillare, rischiando di svegliare qualcuno. In quel momento, non era proprio il caso.

«Ti assicuro che è… Normale provare una cosa del genere! Poi passa e… Comunque non si muore!».

Che non si morisse, lo spadaccino ne era certo. Di tutto il resto, un po’ meno. Davvero tutto quell’assurdo scombussolamento fisico era… Normale? Per non parlare della confusione mentale… Uscir fuori da una battaglia all’ultimo sangue sarebbe stato meno sconvolgente.

«Mmh… Non mi sembri molto convinto, Zoro. E poi tu non sai niente di medicina, invece Chopper…».

«Senti!» lo interruppe il compagno, afferrandolo per le spalle e tenendolo ben saldo. In quel momento persino _toccarlo_ lo faceva sobbalzare. Una strana impressione formicolante si propagava sotto le sue dita a quel contatto e il modo in cui Rufy reagì lanciandogli un’occhiata stralunata gli confermò che anche lui era abbastanza stravolto.

«È una cosa naturale provare quel dolore, ok? È… È tipo come quando ti alleni la prima volta per imparare una mossa nuova. Alla fine ti fanno male tutti i muscoli, no?».

Il capitano annuì appena, ascoltando quella spiegazione alquanto rozza con più convinzione di prima.

«Ecco, è esattamente la… La stessa cosa. Dopo un po’ ti abitui e… E non ci fai più caso, ecco tutto. Ma non muori! Sopravvivi benissimo e senza problemi!» ci tenne a sottolineare lo spadaccino.

«Ah, quindi è come quando ti alleni e più lo fai e più diventi bravo?» esclamò Rufy con entusiasmo, come se all’improvviso si fosse accesa una lampadina nella sua testa.

Zoro quasi non notò il brillio che gli attraversò lo sguardo, limitandosi ad annuire stancamente. Quella faccenda si stava rivelando più stressante del previsto, non riusciva quasi più a riprendere fiato per star dietro al compagno.

«Allora dovremmo rifarlo, no?».

Un silenzio di tomba calò sulla nave mentre lo spadaccino sollevava lo sguardo, fissando il sorriso smagliante del suo capitano come se lo ferisse più della vista del sole in pieno mezzogiorno. Il tempo che la sua mente mettesse in fila quelle parole e desse loro un significato e poi un sibilo strozzato gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

«C… Che hai detto?!».

«Che dovremmo rifarlo» replicò Rufy con ostinazione.

«L’hai detto tu che bisogna allenarsi per abituarsi, no? E poi è finito tutto così in fretta…».

«Sei tu quello che si è staccato per primo perché sentiva male al petto!» protestò Zoro mentre sentiva il sangue salirgli alla testa e l’agitazione afferrarlo nuovamente per la gola. Cosa aveva fatto di male per meritare una notte tanto piena di tribolazioni?

«Sì, perché pensavo che era una cosa brutta! Ma ora che mi hai rassicurato, possiamo anche continuare!» concluse il capitano con soddisfazione, annuendo più volte sotto lo sguardo incredulo del compagno.

«E poi a un certo punto… Stava diventando quasi piacevole… Non sei curioso, tu, di sapere cosa succede se diventiamo davvero bravi?».

Zoro aveva una mezza idea ma le impedì di balenare nella sua mente. Oh no, non era proprio il caso e lui non voleva essere curioso! Non su quegli argomenti, dannazione!

«N… No, guarda, secondo me per questa notte va benissimo così!» protestò alla fine senza trovare argomenti sufficientemente convincenti per distogliere l’attenzione dell’altro.

«Ma perché?» insistette il capitano. «Ci troviamo già qui, siamo da soli, non ci disturba nessuno… E poi mi sembrava che potessimo raggiungere bei risultati!».

«Secondo me abbiamo già fatto abbastanza poco fa!» tagliò corto lo spadaccino.

Rufy arricciò le labbra in una smorfia colma di disappunto, di fronte a quel rifiuto tanto categorico. Poi, all’improvviso, si sporse in direzione del compagno, fin quasi a toccargli la punta del naso con il proprio.

«Ch… Che diamine ti prende?!» esclamò Zoro, spingendosi più che poteva contro la parete alle sue spalle.

Il ragazzo non rispose, limitandosi a fissarlo a lungo con sguardo pensoso. E poi aprì la bocca, sorridendo soddisfatto.

«Ho capito! Hai paura».

Se gli sguardi avessero potuto uccidere, Rufy sarebbe stato istantaneamente trapassato da decine di lame, dato lo sguardo a dir poco assassino che il compagno gli rivolse.

«Che hai detto?!».

Il capitano accolse quel sibilo con un certo compiacimento, prima di replicare: «Ho detto che hai paura. E va bene, se un piccolo doloretto al petto ti terrorizza tanto, non ci sono problemi, significa che ti lascio in pace…».

«Ehi! Aspetta un minuto secondo!» borbottò Zoro, tenendolo ben saldo per una spalla.

«Io non ho paura proprio di niente, mi sono spiegato?! Tanto meno di uno stupidissimo bacio! Per me possiamo anche passare la notte a fare solo quello, guarda!».

Stavolta non si sarebbe mozzato la lingua.

Oh no.

Questa volta si sarebbe spaccato tutti i denti prendendo a testate il parapetto della nave e poi li avrebbe ingoiati uno per uno, tanto per soffrire un po’ di più.

Come diamine riusciva quel piccolo scimmiotto dispettoso a fargli perdere la testa ogni volta, non lo sapeva ma anche lui ci cascava con una regolarità a dir poco impressionante, maledizione!

«Non esagerare, Zoro! A me bastava anche solo un’altra volta ma se me lo dici tu!».

Rufy si buttò in avanti, premendo il naso contro quello del compagno ma venne ancora una volta riacciuffato dalla sua mano, che lo trattenne saldamente per la nuca.

«Vacci… Vacci piano, tu!».

Lo spadaccino tentò, vanamente, di riportarlo alla ragione ma il capitano sembrava essere partito per la tangente. E si sapeva che quando decideva qualcosa, fargli cambiare idea era pressoché impossibile.

«Stavolta li chiudi tu gli occhi, Zoro! E io mi avvicino e ti do il bacio, su!».

Rufy sembrava più che entusiasta all’idea di impratichirsi in quella nuova attività in compagnia del suo fedele vice, inoltrandosi in un terreno che sembrava pieno di trabocchetti e strane sensazioni innominabili. Zoro, al contrario, era alquanto terrorizzato dall’idea di riuscire a trovare un nome a tutti quei sentimenti vorticosi e non era poi così sicuro che gli avrebbe fatto piacere saperlo.

Infine si lasciò trascinare dall’impazienza gioiosa del compagno, come gli capitava fin troppo spesso. Era peggio che lasciarsi travolgere da un fiume in piena e lui riusciva a fare ben poco per opporsi alla corrente. D’altronde, in quei momenti non poteva fare altro che ricordarsi che era stato ben lui a giurare solennemente di stare sempre al fianco del suo capitano. A quanto pareva, anche _quello_ era ricompreso nel prezzo.

Pazzesco…

Non ebbe molto altro tempo per lasciarsi distrarre da quelle preoccupazioni, dato che Rufy si stava spingendo con impazienza contro il suo volto. Allentò la presa quel tanto che il ragazzo riuscisse a sfilarsi e cozzasse contro la sua faccia. A quanto pareva, non aveva ancora ben chiaro il concetto di avvicinarsi _con dolcezza_ all’altro ma, data la vicinanza, per lo meno non gli aveva spaccato un labbro per la seconda volta di seguito.

Sentì il ragazzo arricciare le labbra contro le sue e restare per qualche secondo immobile, prima di prendere una decisione e cominciare a premere contro la sua bocca.

Quella volta, però, quel ripetersi di baci serrati e accennati soltanto in superficie non durò a lungo. La curiosità, in entrambi, ebbe la meglio su ogni altra remora e, ignorando quel dolore acuto al centro del petto e l’agitazione che ritornava a salire, si ritrovarono a socchiudere appena le labbra. Fu un movimento appena accennato ma tanto bastò a Rufy per spingersi ancora di più contro la bocca del compagno, spinto dall’esigenza di andare oltre la superficie di quelle labbra il cui sapore pure cominciava davvero a piacergli. Zoro inspirò profondamente, cercando di fronteggiare quella specie di assalto entusiastico. Quel modo di fare del suo capitano gli stava letteralmente dando alla testa e l’adrenalina che gli stava entrando in circolo nel sangue costringeva il cuore a pompare sempre più forte e sempre più veloce, facendogli rapidamente perdere ogni aderenza con la realtà. Faceva male, lo confondeva, eppure non riusciva a smettere. Non riusciva a staccarsi dalla bocca del compagno, la stessa idea gli procurava più dolore di quello che già stava provando.

Rufy sembrò percepire quell’impazienza montante e, in mezzo a quella confusione calda e nebbiosa in cui stava sprofondando sempre di più, alzò la mano libera e si aggrappò alla spalla del suo vice. Zoro la sentì quella presa disperata, persino più forte di quella che gli rivolgeva quando lo salvava dalle onde del mare, e l’unica maniera in cui riuscì a rispondere fu circondandolo con le sue braccia, una mano in mezzo alla sua schiena, quasi a sorreggerlo, e l’altra dietro alla sua nuca, quasi temendo che gli sfuggisse via sul più bello.

Ma il capitano non aveva alcuna intenzione di separarsi da lui, Zoro lo percepiva chiaramente dal modo impacciato e frettoloso in cui continuava a spingersi contro la sua bocca. Sentiva il respiro corto e affrettato del ragazzo contro le sue labbra, il modo in cui i battiti impazziti del suo cuore si ripercuotevano sotto le sue mani e contro il suo viso e non sapeva più cosa fare. La sua mente pareva essersi svuotata di ogni altro pensiero che non fosse l’invito a continuare, ancora e ancora e ancora.

Non capirono neanche loro perché, alla fine, si ritrovarono a staccarsi. Erano troppo confusi per formulare un ragionamento di senso compiuto ma era molto probabile che avessero semplicemente esaurito tutto il fiato di cui erano forniti. Si ritrovarono, stanchi, l’uno contro la fronte dell’altro a cercare di riprendere respiro da quello scontro così assurdamente sfiancante.

I loro corpi sembravano essere ancora percorsi da una sottile corrente elettrica che non accennava a dar loro tregua. Ogni singola cellula formicolava come in preda a un’euforia incontrollabile e la testa, fin troppo leggera, minacciava di non farli tornare lucidi in breve tempo.

Zoro avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, pur di spezzare quell’assurda tensione che continuava a mantenere entrambi in allerta, ma non era bravo con le parole. Non lo era mai stato e in quel momento lo era anche meno del solito. Troppo strane sensazioni contrastanti si davano battaglia al centro esatto del suo petto e sospettava che, finché il capitano avesse continuato a stargli così vicino, non sarebbe stato capace di mettere quattro pensieri in fila e dar loro un senso.

Rufy, dal canto suo, aveva tantissime cose da dire ma era tanto spaesato che non sapeva neanche da dove cominciare. Era stato doloroso, forse anche più della volta precedente, però… Però era stato anche divertente. Anzi no. Quel termine non era esatto. Affatto. Divertente era montare sulla polena della Merry e fissare l’orizzonte in attesa dell’apparizione della prossima isola. Divertenti erano le feste con la ciurma dopo aver vinto l’ennesima battaglia. Divertenti erano le imitazioni che gli piaceva tanto fare e di fronte alle quali Usopp e Chopper ridevano come matti. Quello… Quello era diverso. Era una sensazione molto simile al lasciarsi catturare dall’ennesima ed entusiasmante avventura. Sì, gli sembrava di essersi lanciato in una nuova impresa, un territorio sconosciuto che gli avrebbe riservato parecchie sorprese. E il fatto che dovesse intraprenderla da solo insieme al suo vice, beh, non faceva che aumentare la sua curiosità e la sua voglia di andare avanti.

Alla fine, chi ruppe il ghiaccio fu proprio Zoro, che sollevò la testa decidendosi a guardare negli occhi il suo capitano. Aveva lo sguardo euforico, che brillava letteralmente all’ombra della tesa del suo cappello, e la bocca arrossata, per non parlare della camicia tutta spiegazzata. Dovevano essere entrambi in uno stato a dir poco pietoso e se qualcuno li avesse beccati in quell’istante non avrebbe dovuto neanche perder tempo a fraintendere.

«Senti…» sospirò alla fine lo spadaccino, socchiudendo gli occhi.

«Devo… Devo dirti una cosa…».

Rufy annuì appena, preparandosi ad ascoltare ciò che il compagno aveva da dirgli.

**―**

«Oi, Testa d’Alga, che brutta faccia che hai stamattina. Anche più brutta del solito!».

«Ah! Taci e non rompere, cuoco da strapazzo!» borbottò Zoro mentre Sanji usciva fuori dalla cucina, portando con sé uno spuntino per Nami e Nico Robin.

«Dico sul serio, dovresti fare qualcosa per quelle occhiaie o spaventerai qualcuno!» sogghignò il cuoco, incurante di quel minaccioso invito a farsi gli affari propri.

In effetti, lo spadaccino non avrebbe avuto bisogno neanche di uno specchio per sapere di avere un aspetto orribile. Era rimasto sveglio tutta la notte grazie alle simpatiche curiosità del suo capitano. Non solo e soltanto perché aveva dovuto spiegargli per filo e per segno di _non fare parola con nessuno_ di quello che era successo.

E Rufy si intestardiva a non capire.

_«Sì, va bene, ho capito, ma se mi scappa qualcosa?»._

_«Non deve scapparti!»._

_«Ma se succedesse?»._

_«Senti, mettiamola così: è una cosa molto importante che deve restare un segreto fra noi due, va bene? E poi preferirei che non andasse a dirlo agli altri, mi da’ fastidio…»._

_«Va bene! In questo caso starò zitto!»._

Per quanto si fidasse del suo capitano, aveva continuato a vegliare sul ponte della nave, nel terrore che alla fine Rufy si lasciasse scappare qualche allusione alla notte trascorsa ma, con suo immenso stupore, il ragazzo era stato muto come una tomba per quanto si potesse notare una lievissima insofferenza nel doversi tenere tutto dentro e non poterne parlare con nessuno.

Da quel punto di vista, lo capiva perfettamente: non era per nulla facile gestire quella ridda di emozioni assurde e assurdamente contrastanti che quel gesto aveva scatenato in entrambi.

Ed ecco il secondo motivo per cui si ritrovava a metà mattina sveglio e vispo come un grillo. O, più esattamente, come uno schizzato che avesse bevuto troppo caffè.

Come diamine avrebbe fatto a riaddormentarsi e a ritrovare la sua serafica quiete dopo essere stato preda di un’agitazione simile? No, francamente, aveva ancora il cuore che sobbalzava accelerando i battiti e tutta quell’adrenalina che faticava a venire smaltita. Se almeno si fosse presentato un nemico, un mostro, un… _Qualcosa_ , avrebbe potuto combattere e sfogare tutta quell’energia repressa che premeva all’interno del suo corpo chiedendo disperatamente di essere impiegata in qualche modo.

Invece se ne doveva stare seduto sul ponte della nave a fissare il vuoto e sperare di non impazzire finché tutta quell’euforia non si fosse calmata per i fatti suoi.

E adesso ci si metteva anche il cuoco a fare del sarcasmo! Se ne avesse avuto la forza si sarebbe volentieri alzato in piedi e lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi. Peccato che a malapena riuscisse ad aprire la bocca quel tanto da consentirgli di mandarlo sonoramente a quel paese.

«Bah!» si limitò a replicare laconicamente.

«Cos’è, hai passato la notte in bianco a giocare con le tue spade?» insistette Sanji, porgendo il piatto degli stuzzichini alle due ragazze, che stavano prendendo il sole.

«Altro che giocare!» intervenne Nami, sollevandosi gli occhiali da sole e lanciando un’occhiata assassina in direzione dello spadaccino.

«Lui e quell’altro stupido di Rufy hanno avuto la bella pensata di mettersi a litigare sul ponte in piena notte! Che razza di modo di fare idiota!».

«Ma Rufy non era di vedetta, stanotte?» intervenne Robin, poggiando il libro che stava leggendo sulle sue gambe.

Zoro borbottò a mezza voce, senza replicare a quelle accuse: che pensassero pure che avessero litigato, che andassero pure completamente fuori strada, sarebbe stato mille volte meglio per lui. Anzi, se gli avessero fatto il favore di lasciarlo stare sarebbe stato il massimo.

«Sì, infatti adesso è lì che si gode il _meritato riposo_ dopo tutto il casino che ha combinato stanotte con quest’altro buzzurro!» replicò acidamente Nami, facendo un cenno verso la prua della nave.

Lo spadaccino ignorò il poco simpatico complimento al suo indirizzo, limitandosi a sollevare lo sguardo nella direzione indicata dalla navigatrice.

Rufy se ne stava placidamente steso sulla polena, investito in pieno dai raggi del sole, e pareva dormire della grossa a giudicare dal rumore fondo e misurato del suo russare.

Era tranquillo, lui.

Riposava, lui!

Zoro aggrottò le sopracciglia, non sapendo più se ammirare il suo capitano per l’imperturbabilità che sapeva dimostrare anche in situazioni del genere o se fargliela pagare per averlo tenuto sveglio tutta la notte.

Una cosa era certa: non si sarebbe mai più tolto lo sfizio di dormire sul ponte in piena notte. Di crepacuore notturno gli bastava e avanzava quello che aveva provato poche ore prima e se proprio Rufy aveva voglia di togliersi certe curiosità, che se la facesse venire di giorno, maledizione!


End file.
